The Psychotic Adventures of Saz & Lauren!
by Saz
Summary: This wasn't intended to be a fic. Originally, it was posted to a 1xR mailing list for a bit of fun. But it was edited together so we could show you what watching too much Gundam Wing can do to a person!!! (I apologise in advance for any adverse affects


Would you like to see what CRAZY things happen when you let loose two psychotic bishi lovers out into a world where they roam free in their natural habitat? Yes? Then read on good fellow, read on…

Quick note… a name in these brackets … denotes who wrote what parts as this was co-authored by my very good friend Lauren! ^_~

It might not make much sense (especially my parts) but it was funny to write on the 1xR mailing list and we wanted to share the craziness!! After reading this, the picture on my author profile will make a whole lot more sense! ^_~

Now here's Crazy English Girl Saz!!!

** Saz**

Saz: Awww shuddup, that's why you love me! 

Right? ::echo:: 

Guys? ::echo echo echo::

** Lauren**

*hidden by the rock behind Saz*

Saz: Right?

Lauren: *in echo* right right right right

Saz: Guys? 

Lauren: *snicker* Guys guys guys guys.

** Saz**

::turns around to see Lauren laughing like she just saw Heero in a tutu:: 

Saz: HEEEEY!! That's not funny!!!

** Lauren**

Heero: *in tutu* Well geez! I thought it was! *grumbles about how he just will never get humor*

** Saz**

::yanks off tutu:: OMG!! ::faints:: 

Heero: That impressed huh? ::smirks::

** Lauren**

Lauren: Impressive wouldn't be the exact word I'd use to describe it....

Heero: *lips trembles eyes fill up* RELENA! THEY'RE MAKING FUN OF ME!!!

Saz: *wakes up* Oh god I had the worst dream. I dreamt I finally saw Heero with his pants er...tu tu off and he was so ti-

Relena: WHO WAS MAKING FUN OF HEERO'S LITTLE BUDDY!?

Lauren: *snicker* little is right

Saz: Holy-! Relena's on a rampage! SCATTER!

*Lauren and Saz run away from an enraged Relena*

** Saz**

Geez... ::rubs bum:: Who knew Relena could do that towel whip thingy so well?? 

Lauren: You said it... ::looks down at red raw legs:: 

Heero: ::sticks head out of door:: Uhh... Saz... was it really THAT small? 

::Lauren and Saz look at each other:: 

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ::gaaaasp:: 

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Heero: ::slams door:: 

Saz ::giggles::

** Lauren**

*sounds from behind the door Heero disappeared into* WAPISH! WAPISH!

Saz: What IS that noise!?

Lauren: *smirk* Looks like Relena's giving Heero her own brand of TLC

Saz and Lauren: *look at each other a minute* BWA HA HA HA HAAAA!

** Saz**

Saz: Woah... Relena's a real dominatrix... 

::ducks down from peeking in the window:: 

Lauren: We're evil for doing this... you do realize? 

Saz: Us? Evil? g 

Lauren: Heh heh heh... On 3.... 1, 2, 3!!! 

::Lauren and Saz pop their head up and start taking pics::

** Lauren**

Relena: OH MY GOD!

Heero: What is it sugar butt? *sees Lauren and Saz* OMAE WO KOROSU! *jumps out of bed with thong*

Lauren: *snapping more pictures* I think this is the time when we run for it.

Saz: Oh geez! Not again!

*Relena gets her towel whip*

Lauren: Oh yeah, definitely time to start running.

*Lauren and Saz run from angry towel-whip dominatrix Relena and evil thong clad revenge driven Heero::

** Saz**

In their secret hiding place… 

Saz: ::flips through pics like they were money:: 

Saz: Heh heh, this stuff is gold dust! 

Lauren: You said it... Look at this one! ::holds up pic:: 

Saz: Woah! Go Relena! ::sniggers:: 

Lauren: Holy crap! 

Saz: What? 

Lauren: What the hell is going on in THIS picture? ::holds pic up:: 

Saz: OH MY GOD! WHAT IS HE DOING TO HER!?!?!?! 

Lauren: ::crooks head sideways:: err... well, you can see that's a leg... and err.. that's.. a.. well.. I dunno... ::turns pics sideways:: EEP! 

Saz: ::jumps:: WHAT? 

Lauren: ::holds picture sideways in front of Saz:: LOOK! 

Saz: O_O Woah... Geez Heero, I didn't know that was even physically possible... 

::Saz and Lauren quirks head sideways at the same time:: 

Lauren: We didn't give the guy enough credit. 

Saz: I'll say... 

::Saz and Lauren stare blankly at an upside down pic with their heads on the side:: 

** Lauren**

~half hour later~

*Saz and Lauren are still staring blankly with heads sideways*

Lauren: You know, if Heero can do this, think of what Trowa can accomplish...

Saz: Shhh...you're ruining the moment.....

~2 hours later~

*still staring....*

~4 hours later~

Heero: AH HA! I FOUND YOU!

Saz and Lauren: *blink from stupor*

Saz: GAH!

Heero: *grabs at pictures*

Saz: RUN!

*Lauren and Saz are running*

Lauren: *flipping through pics* Damnit! He got the one where he looked like he was licking his own back.

Saz: He WAS licking his own back!

Lauren: All the more reason to morn the loss of it. 

Heero: I'll get you my pretties! And your little Polaroid's too!

** Saz**

::Saz and Lauren hide in nearby bush:: 

Saz: He won't find us in here! 

Lauren: Quick! Hide the picture! 

Saz: What this one? ::holds out pic of Heero & Relena in a compromising position:: 

Heero: MINE! ::grabs pic:: 

Lauren: NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT ONE! 

Heero: ::looks at picture:: Woah, did I really do that? 

::Saz & Lauren nod vigorously:: 

Heero: Wow... I really am quite good aren't I? 

::Saz & Lauren nod vigorously:: 

Heero: err ::leans closer whispering:: Ya got any more? 

Lauren: ::instantly thrusts picture in Heero's face:: 

Heero: ::turns head sideways:: 

Saz: Here... ::turns picture upside down:: 

Heero: WOAH! How the hell? 

Lauren: You tell us! 

Heero: ::scratches head:: 

Lauren: It truly is a work of art Heero... you should be proud. ::turns head on side to look at pic again:: 

Heero: But... Relena's there... and I'm there... and there's legs over there... and... well, I have no idea what that is! ::points to part of picture:: 

Saz: Hmmm... ::turns head on side:: 

::Saz, Lauren and Heero stare lopsided at the upside down picture of Heero and his feat of sexual activity that defies all logical reason:: 

** Lauren**

~3 hours later~

*still looking at pictures*

Relena: *sneaking up and pouncing* AH HA! I FOUND YOU LITTLE SNEAKING- Hello! What's this?

Saz: You, apparently

Relena: I can get my legs that far over my head?

Lauren: The picture does not lie

Heero: We'll have to try that again sometime....

*Lauren and Saz snicker to each other*

Heero: In a locked room with no windows

Lauren and Saz: *faces fall*

Relena: Now Heero, maybe that was a little harsh....

Lauren: *whispering to Saz* We should appeal to Relena's soft spot

Saz: *whispering back* point noted and taken

*both turn to Relena, pout and start to whimper*

Relena: Oh....come on!....none of that! Oh fine...you can keep the pictures!

Saz: Well in that case! *grabs pictures*

Lauren: Gotta boogey! See ya!

*both run away*

Relena: I think I have just been suckered

Heero: You have dear... You have.

** Saz**

::runs to nearest scanner:: 

Saz: these pics MUST grace the beauty that IS the Internet. 

Lauren: I couldn't agree more... 

::the lopsided upside-down pic scans away:: 

Saz: Heh, I know those guys on the ML will get a kick out of that one! 

Lauren: Ohhh yeeeah! 

::Lauren high-fives Saz and a pic falls on the floor:: 

Lauren: Hmm... what's this one? ::picks it up:: 

Saz: Show me! 

Lauren: JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH!!! 

Saz: What now!? What now!? 

Lauren: I didn't notice they had whipped cream in their room!!!! 

Saz: Woo! gimme a look! ::looks at pic:: WOAH! Heero is really going for it! 

Lauren: ::points:: In more ways they one! 

Saz: Who'd of known he was that adventurous... 

Lauren: o_O ::looks at Saz incredulously:: Did you SEE the last pic? 

Saz: Yeeeah! But Heero is licking whipped cream off of Relena's - 

Lauren: AHEM!! I think that's enough information for the younger audience... 

** Lauren**

Younger audience: *glares*

Saz: Sorry guys, you're not legal.

Lauren: Well, technically, neither am I

Saz: Of course you are...Hell Relena and Heero are old enough to be going at it...hear hear! Let it be known that the laws of England also apply to this fic!

Lauren: Sweet! Thanks Saz!

Saz: No prob. 

Quatre: Hey guys...what's that you have there?

Saz: You wanna see? *evil grin*

Lauren: I don't know Quatre, this might not be the type of thing you'd want to witness

Quatre: Oh come on it can't be that-

*Lauren shows Quatre a picture*

*Quatre promptly faints*

*Lauren takes pictures of Quatre passed out*

Lauren: Never pass up an opportunity for an unconscious bishi

Saz: We're so making a scrap book.

Lauren: Oh totally.

** Saz**

::kicks Quatre:: 

Saz: heh, he's totally defenseless... 

Lauren: Just as I like 'em.. 

::Saz and Lauren drag Quatre in the back room:: 

::Saz and Lauren pop back out of the room and close the door:: 

Lauren: One down... 

Saz: 4 to go.. 

Lauren: 5 to go... 

Saz: 5? 

Lauren: Zechs g 

Saz: Ooooohhhh yeeeeeah! 

::Saz and Lauren run off cackling into the night:: 

** Lauren**

*Trowa is sitting at a desk writing a letter*

*Saz and Lauren are crouching behind a bush*

Saz: Yeno Lauren, this whole bush in the middle of his room...it was really stupid

Lauren: Well, at least he hasn't noticed yet

Saz: I wonder why

Lauren: Colorblind? Anywho, how do we get this one? He's a toughie.

Saz: Hmmmm. I know! *pulls out picture*

Lauren: No, Trowa wouldn't fall for that. He's got a stronger constitution than Quatre

Saz: Just trust me on this one. *walks up to Trowa* Hey Trowa, here take a look at this..

Trowa: What is - *thump*

Lauren: WOw! What was that a picture of? *looks* *thump*

Saz: *takes picture from Lauren careful not to look at it* Dr. J naked will do that to anyone. 

** Saz**

::Saz watches Duo walk down the street through some binoculars:: 

Saz: ::talks down walkie talkie:: Target has moved into range... 

::On a distant street:: 

Duo: dum dee dum dee daaa... 

::Lauren hides dressed completely in black and blacked out glasses:: 

Lauren: ::talks down walkie talkie:: Ok... tell me when to initiate Operation: Retina Burning Imagery. 

Saz: Will do... 

Duo: ::whistling Just Communication:: 

Saz: NOW! 

::Lauren jumps out from around the corner completely blind stumbling all over the place waving a picture in Duo's face:: 

Lauren: TAKE THAT! FAINT! DAMN YOU, FAINT! 

Duo: ::quirks eyebrow:: Its just a blank piece of paper... 

Lauren: Huh? ::lifts up glasses and sees the picture is facing the wrong way:: 

Saz: ABORT! ABORT!!! 

Lauren: ::thud:: 

Duo: o_O What's the matter with the picture? ::picks up picture:: Huh? It's just the old dude naked. What's the big deal? 

Saz: Damn... damn... ::frantically looks around:: what-do-I-do-what-do-I-do!???!?! 

::Duo starts walking away:: 

Saz: NOOO! Mission failure: UNACCEPTABLE! ::spots large rock:: AH HA! 

::Saz throws rock at Duo's head:: 

Duo: dum dee du-OUCH!! ::thud:: 

::before lapsing into an unconscious state, Duo can distinctly see a black dot in the distance jumping up and down screaming Mission Complete:: 

** Reb???? A guest appearance from a fellow 1xR follower!!**

Reb: *walks up to Saz and Lauren with sword in hand and a bottle of hair gel* can I help you get Wufei I have a plan. 

Saz: *looks over at Lauren* 

Lauren: We need him to have all pilots. 

Saz: What's the plan? 

Reb: *holds up sword* his sword. *holds up hair gel* his very strong hair gel. 

Wufei: *comes storming down the hall with his hair messy and in a very bad mood* WHERE'S MY SWORD AND HAIR GEL!!!! 

Reb: Lauren, ready the camera, this could get funny. *tosses Saz hair gel* distract him with this. 

Saz: *in singsong voice* Wufei is this what your missing? 

Wufei: YOU WEAK WOMEN! GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR GEL!! *Wufei dive for hair gel* 

Lauren: *snaps camera* 

Reb: *hits Wufei before he can get to Saz* 

Wufei: *collapses on the ground* 

Reb: He's all yours Ladies. Do what you want with him. 

Saz & Lauren: *laugh evilly and drag him off* 

** Saz**

Saz: THANKS REB! 

Lauren: Who's left now? 

Saz: Zechs and Heero... 

Lauren: Lets get cracking! 

** Lauren**

::Lauren is dressed like a very respectable psychologist, while the real one lies unconscious under her desk *doc. J piccie*::

Saz: Alright Lauren you DO know how to do this right?

Lauren: Relax! I saw this guy on TV do it to a lobster once!

Saz:*sarcastically* Oh I have such confidence in you right now... 

Lauren: Shhhh...Mission Target within range.

::Saz slides down behind couch::

Heero: *storms in, flops down on couch* Doc, I'm having some really terrible emotional constipation today! *flings arm over eyes* I mean it's this whole thing with Relena. With her it's always this roller coaster. And all this sexual tension isn't helping things either, it's just making it worse because I don't know if she loves me or if she's just trying to get a piece of the ass...I mean what if we all lived in a nudist colony? Would she act the same way? I'm just too beautiful to trust this heart to anyone you know...And along that same vein do you know what Quatre had the nerve to say to me the other-

Lauren: *thinking to self* I wasn't aware he had this many words in his vocabulary....

Saz: *behind couch* *nods sympathetically while listening to Heero*

Lauren: *interrupting Heero* Well Heero, I think we're going to try a new relaxation technique today...it involves a form of light hypnosis

Heero: But don't you want to hear about the trauma's of my childhood? I think we were making some really good progress with the whole teddy bear thing and I really-

Lauren: NO! I mean...heh heh... I think today is especially good for this treatment because you seem to be stressed.

Heero: Well ok then...*lies down*

Lauren: look at my hand *waves hand* look at the way it moves...like a ...KITE!...yes....like a kite in the wind....back and forth back and forth...

Heero: I like kiiiiiiites.....*head slumps*

Lauren: *waits a few seconds* Alright Saz it's ok to come out!

Saz: Yes! Another mission accomplished!

*Lauren and Saz high five then drag an unconscious Heero from the office*

** Saz**

::in room filled with unconscious g-boys:: 

Saz: Well, we got 'em all except Zechs... this is gonna be a toughie.. 

Lauren: Hmm, yes... Zechs isn't as easily fooled as these guys... 

::both think:: 

Saz: AHA! 

Lauren: What!? 

Saz: I have a cunning plan... g 

Lauren: A way to ensnare that horrid little man!? 

Saz: Indeed Balrick.. err.. Lauren Indeed.... 

** Lauren**

*it is dark, two figures slowly make their way across a well manicured lawn. They stop by a dark open window. A grappling hook is launched. It lands ever so quietly on...*

Dark Figure #1: ::THUNK:: ouch! Geez Lauren, watch where you through that thing!

Dark Figure #2: Sorry I've never had to scale a wall before.

Dark Figure #1: Aren't we supposed to have the benefit of the omnipotent author thing!?

Dark Figure #2: Where's the fun in that?

Dark Figure #1: True, true.

*stealthily...er... well...steathily may be too strong a word... Anyway, they scale the wall*

Dark Figure #1: Lauren, why are you doing that cheesy monologue?

Dark Figure #2: I dunno sounded cool.

Dark Figure #1: Oh gotcha...so you sure this will work

Dark Figure #2: ::shrugs:: Dunno, I'm just taking a chance.

*The two anonymous (readers: *snort* Yeah right) Ahem....I said ANNOYMOUS figures enter the darkened room. The occupant appears to be elsewhere. Thunder crashes in the background as cackles ring in the night. Then suddenly all is quiet. Fade to black*

*fade to morning. A man with flowing blonde hair slumber peacefully in his bed. Camera moves down to reveal the two figures from the night before, clearly shown to be girls. They are eagerly awaiting the awakening of the occupant on the bed, for when he finally does rouse they will be-"

Saz: Will you SHUT UP ALREADY!?  
Lauren: *sniff* Good monologues are never appreciated

*The figures stirs*

Saz: *slams hand over Lauren's mouth.* Shh...he's waking up! Operation Stupid Idea in progress.

Lauren: Alright you got the goods?

Saz: That's a Rodger.

Zechs: *getting up, stretching* *yawn* *throws open curtains* What a glorious morning! I wonder who I should be today? Zechs? Or Milliardo? Tee hee!

Saz: ::mouthing to Lauren:: Oh my GOD!

Lauren: ::mouthing to Saz:: You can say that again.

Zechs: ::gets walks across room:: Hey! Where's my mask!? ::sees it lying by the bed:: What's it doing all the way over there?

Lauren & Saz: ::nod to each other::

::Zechs picks up mask::

::Lauren and Saz jump our from under bed::

Zechs: AAAAH!

Lauren: ::turns to Saz:: May I have the goods now Saz?

Saz: ::hand Klondike bar to Lauren:: Here you go.

Lauren: ::waves Klondike bar around:: So Zechs...what would YOU do for a Klondike bar?

Zechs: ::following bar with eyes:: ::makes Homer Simpson around donuts noises:: Klondiiiiiike

Saz: Would you stick this gag in your mouth?

Zechs: ::takes gag:: ::gags mouth still entranced by Klondike bar::

Lauren: Could you so kindly put you're hand behind your back to make it easier for Saz to tie them together?

Zechs: ::still makes noises:: ::puts hands behind back::

Saz: And could you toss your hair and give us that mentos smile?

Lauren: That wasn't in the plan.

Saz: I know but I just couldn't resist!

::Zechs tosses hair over one shoulder and grins sexily::

::Lauren and Saz drool profusely::

Lauren: Saz did I ever tell you you're a genius?

Saz: Um...yup I think you did!

Lauren: ::hands Klondike bar to Zechs:: There you go!

Zechs: OH THANK THE HEAVENS! ::eats Klondike bar:: ::fall unconscious::

Saz: Hee hee...Yeno, it's probably an all time low, spiking ice cream.

Lauren: Hey it worked!

::both drag Zechs to secret closet::

** Saz**

::Saz & Lauren stand in a room filled with annoyed Gundam pilots:: 

Saz: Well we got them all. 

Lauren: We sure did. 

Saz: So umm.. now what? 

Lauren: I dunno... ::thinks:: Why did we want these guys in the first place? 

Saz: Yeno, I really can't remember anymore. 

Lauren: Well umm... We could always play Twister! 

::pilots groan:: 

Saz: No no... come on you guys.. it could be fun! Heero! You first! 

Heero: Fun? Climbing and falling all over each other is "fun?" 

Lauren: ::grins mischievously:: We could always get Relena to play. 

Heero: When do we start? 

Saz: ::sniggers:: 

Later On...

Heero: Left hand blue? 

Saz: Oh would you take a look at that! If Heero puts his hand there, he'll have his face RIGHT in Relena's- 

Lauren: AHEM.. ::points at younger readers:: 

Saz: ::quiet voice:: Oh! Right... sorry... 

Relena: Oh boy... ::get startled look on her face:: 

Heero: Sorry Relena, my nose keeps twitching... 

Saz: Alright, Relena your turn... ::pretends to spin twister thingy:: 

Lauren: ::pokes Saz:: 

Saz: AHA! Right foot green. 

Relena: WHAT? 

Lauren: Hey, we're just reading what it says on here... 

Relena: ::looks at Heero:: Okaaay... 

::Relena puts her foot on the nearest green spot, rubbing her leg on Heero's arm:: 

Heero: ::wobbles:: Oh dear God... ::thud:: 

Saz & Lauren: Ahahahahahaha!! ::points at Heero laying on Relena:: 

Relena: Heero? 

Heero: Hn? 

Relena: Would you mind getting off me? 

Heero: Oh, sorry... ::gets up and walks over to Saz:: 

Saz: Told ya it would work... 

Heero: Yes you did. 

Lauren: Our payment? 

Heero: ::covertly hands Saz a nakie picture of himself:: 

Saz: A pleasure doing business with you... 

Heero: One last thing... 

Lauren: Yes? 

Heero: How? 

Saz: We have our ways... 

::Saz and Lauren snigger holding the twister thingy behind their backs which just so happens to be missing the dial:: g 

** Lauren**

*Where we last left out heroines they were in a room full of bishi's with no idea about why they had them or what to do with them*

Saz: *thonks Lauren on the head* Took you long enough to get this adventure out!

Lauren: *rubs head* Yeah I know, I wanted the picture to be ready

*Anyway...Saz and Lauren are in their secret dark closet*

Saz: A room full of bishi's and not a thing to do with them

Lauren: Impossible! It can't be true!

Saz: 'Fraid so...

Duo: Why DO you kidnap us anyway?

Lauren: Well you know how some people collect Pokémon cards?

Saz: We collect bishi's

*both smile brightly*

Duo: *grumbles and goes back to trying to chew off one of his tied hands*

Lauren: Alright ideas...think think....

Saz: *light goes on over head* I have an idea!

*****10 minutes later********

::Lights are off, Saz and Lauren are sitting in lawn chairs::

Wufei: This is so degrading

Duo: Do we HAVE to do this?

Saz: Quiet you! If you value your freedom you will obey my orders!

Lauren: Same goes over here

::collective grumbling::

::spotlights illuminate a stage::

::Gundam boys line dance out onto it in Chippendales uniforms::

Saz: Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!

Lauren: *holding up dollar* TAKE IT OFF!

Quatre: I'm scared....

Wufei: *in quiet voice* Me too....

Saz: Oh, we're not even close to be done with you

Lauren: I believe after this you're going to feed us truffles

Saz: And after that...*exchanges knowing glance with Lauren*

*Both cackle*

** Saz**

Saz: I KNEW this was a good idea. 

Lauren: You said it... 

::Lauren blows kiss to Trowa on the other side of the giant vat of butterscotch dessert:: 

Trowa: ::whispers to Heero:: Her gaze is having.... "effects" on me. 

Heero: ::looks down at Trowa:: Plan B? 

Trowa: Plan B. 

::Trowa & Heero both glance at Duo:: 

A few minutes later... 

Saz: Sooo, Heero... any long term plans? I hear Relena and Quatre are warming up to each other... not worried are you? 

Heero: ::deathglares Quatre:: 

Quatre: ::duck's wearily nose deep in dessert:: 

Lauren: So are any of you guys gonna give us a free show? 

::Heero nods to Trowa. Trowa nods back:: 

::clunk... clunk:: 

Trowa: HEY DUO! LOOK OVER THERE! AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET! 

Duo: ::shoots up:: WHERE WHERE!?!?! 

::Saz and Lauren gape at Duo:: 

Duo: What? 

Quatre: DUO! 

::Duo looks down to see his shorts are missing, leaving himself very.... err... exposed:: 

Duo: Ah! Where'd they go?? ::yanks shorts on the bottom of the dessert vat:: THEY'RE STUCK!!!! 

::Saz and Lauren get rabid looks in their eyes:: 

Duo: err... girls? You wouldn't hurt an unarmed man would you? 

Saz: You don't look unarmed to me... 

Lauren: heh heh... 

::Saz and Lauren jump to grab him:: 

Duo: eeep!!! ::runs away with Saz and Lauren on his hot tail err, I mean hot on his tail. Ahem...:: 

Trowa: Talk about kill 2 birds with one stone. 

Heero: Not only are those psycho girls gone, but the braided baka too. Mission well accomplished. 

Trowa: ::pulls stapler out from under dessert:: What shall I do with this?

Heero: Hmm... 

Heero: ::suddenly glares at Quatre smirking evilly::

** Lauren**

::Lauren and Saz running behind Duo::

Saz: *looking at Duo's butt* You know I don't mind this view in the slightest.

Lauren: Wish I had it more often.

Duo: *looks back* Hentai's! *looks forward and runs into wall* ouch...

Lauren: You're ours braid boy!

Saz: Let me help you get some of that pudding off...with my tongue

Duo: 0_0

*suddenly a loud explosion is heard*

*Lauren and Saz look at each other* Uh oh....

Lauren: *grabs Duo by the braid* Come with us, we have some investigating to do.

Duo: Do I have a choice?

Lauren: Not really

*arrive at the pudding vat to see Quatre stapled to the side. Beside him is a note written in pudding and there is a hole in the wall*

Saz: *reading aloud* As you can see we've escaped

Lauren: *looks at hole in the wall made by explosion* gee, I'm sure glad they told me that one, I'd never be able to figure it out for myself!

Saz: Hey! I'm the sarcastic one here! anyway *continues reading aloud* But as a peace offering, we have left you Quatre and we assume you caught Duo. Yours truly Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy....well that was sweet of them *grins evilly and waltz's over to a pudding coated Quatre*

Lauren: Now don't these boys look like they need a bath? *tugs a little on Duo's braid*

Saz: *eyeing Quatre* Oh definitely. a looong bath

Lauren: With bubbles 

Saz: And rubber duckies

Lauren: In a Jacuzzi

Saz: Now you're talking!!

Duo and Quatre: *gulp*

Tragically, this is the end of our adventures with the g-boys. But NEVER FEAR! The voice actors aren't too bad looking themselves! Ehehehehehe… Keep an eye out for MORE Psychotic Adventures!!

Saz & Lauren.


End file.
